Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: the High School Years, Freshman year
by yugioht42
Summary: my play on ed, edd n' eddy in high school


**Hi i know know i'm new here but i have been reading fanfics for a while thought i get my name into it. this is my first try at it. hope you like it. I am going to try to update every week or so depending on what i am doing. **

**I'll break this full story into four parts of freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior years.**

**please put up with it.**

* * *

It been a few years but the cul-da-sack has changed a little since junior high and this the story of our high school years. The cul-da-sack kids woke up like usual but this time as incoming high school freshman. Edd like usual was the first up at five in the morning waking up from a rather odd dream. He spent the summer hanging out in the cul-da-sack and studying various insects. Edd changed a bit in that summer growing to five foot six, adding small bit of muscle (a little just enough to make him look normal), and quite good looking to boot. He showered and changed into a red baggy tee (the years of eddy stretching it all ways made it so he could still wear it), some khaki cargos, and his signature cap though it did not hide the fact his hair was pretty long already.

He picked up his bag and went to Ed's to wake him up. Ed was of course in his basement room sleeping. Edd had the sense to bring his very loud and very annoying alarm clock which he then sets it off right off in Ed's ear. Ed jumps right out of bed scared out of his mind but calms down after seeing Edd. He says "Aw, why you wake me I was dreaming about chickens and I love chickens."

Edd says "sorry Ed but we have school in forty five minutes and it's our first day." Ed, now happy with saying oh boy several times, that school is going to start, jumps into his laundry pile, changes into an odd tutu and quickly sees this. He quickly changes into a Metallica shirt, a grey jacket, and some jeans (Ed started showering in the eighth grade and it made a huge difference with his height at five nine, muscled body, and newly revealed handsome face), although he did shower last night in preparation for school. Edd says "So shall we go get Eddy." The two go out the basement window to go get eddy and Ed grabbing his bag at the last second.

Eddy was sleeping on his custom bed with some light music coming from his stereo. Edd and Ed sneak in, place two alarms on Eddy's ears and set them off at the same time. Eddy jumps up and lands on his disco ball which was still there. Eddy angrily replies "DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Edd simply says "School in fifteen minutes." Eddy knowing he has to go to school changes into a blue quicksilver shirt, jeans, and a red jacket (Eddy has grown up in the years with a height of five three though short he is good, less fat more muscle, a full head of hair, and a handsome face). Eddy grabbed his bag and headed out to the bus stop with his two friends.

The rest of the cul-da-sack kids were there and how they changed. Rolf is still pretty much the same except that his teeth are now white not green, he wore a white shirt, jean jacket with a small American flag on it (Rolf went back to his home country over the summer between junior high and high school but realized he was now an American and changed to kinda fit the style), and some khakis. Kevin wore a white shirt, peach creek high's letter jacket (he got onto the football team via a tryout during the summer and the coach was quite impressed and gave him the letter jacket), and some jeans. Jonny was wearing an Arbor Day shirt for some reason, some jeans, and a grey hoodie (noticeably absent was Plank since that chunk of wood was destroyed during the summer in a bizarre wood chipper/unitard incident). Naz wore a red tee, grey sweat pants, and a grey hoodie jacket (she grew up during the summer and the men now oogle her expanding bust more than really her).

The bus came and everyone piled on with the three Eds choosing spots in the middle of the bus and the others getting seats toward the back so they could talk. The bus quickly gets to the school and the kids pile out. Edd when he gets off looks up at the school in a moment of reflection and takes a deep breath while entering.


End file.
